What I Can't Have
by WakaLakaAlchemist
Summary: College graduate Antonio Carriedo is the simple kind of guy who doesn't want much. What is he to do when an Italian genie expects him to make three wishes? Jealous/possessive!Spain fill for Lumoa. AU, rated for profanity and the birds and bees.
1. Chapter 1

**What I Can't Have**

**Warnings: **Profanity, Antonio's a perv, AU  
><strong>Hetalia does not belong to me, and neither do the lyrics. I own very little, so please don't steal.<strong>

**This was a request for Lumoa for being the 100****th**** reviewer on L'Italia di Lovino~ The request was for a jealous/possessive!Spain. Here's your fill. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, favs, subscribes, and reads!**

**Lyrics: "From Now on We Are Enemies" – Fall Out Boy**

* * *

><p><em>I just want to be better than your head's only medicine<em>_  
><em>_I'm just the man on the balcony singing__  
><em>_"Nobody will ever remember me,"__  
><em>_Rejoice, rejoice and fall to your knees_

"Three wishes."

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez stared at the strange boy suspended in midair, arms and legs crossed, in his kitchen. He sported a dark blue midriff with long, puffy translucent sleeves, blue slippers with a cottony white ball on each, and deliciously low-cut pants as poofy as (though unfortunately not as transparent as, the Spaniard noted disappointedly) the sleeves. Antonio had been rubbing clean a particularly large and juicy-looking tomato he'd found at the market earlier today with a dish towel, and, lo and behold, the scowling boy had condensed before him. Although angry-looking, there was something about the boy's pout that Antonio found simply adorable.

He was beginning to like his new life out of college.

"Did you hear me, human?" Antonio snapped out of his daze and blinked. "I am Lovino Vargas, the genie of the tomato you hold now. I have been confined in it for many months. Now you have set me free, and I shall reward you with three wishes. But choose wisely;" Lovino warned, "for each wish has a consequence that may—"

"So…this tomato is really old?" Antonio interrupted, staring at the red fruit.

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut. Great. He was dealing with a moron. "Yes. But it lasts forever. It's still juicy and delicious," he said with a roll of his eyes.

_Kind of like you?_ the pervert in the back of Antonio's mind leered. "Oh, good! I could just eat it right up~" he said, eyes locked purposefully on Lovino's body. Okay, so maybe it wasn't in the _very_ back. "So, what did you say your name was again?"

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

"Lo…Lovino? Ah, how adorable!" the Spaniard cooed, clasping his hands in front of him and smiling like an idiot.

The genie's face quickly matched the very tomato he'd materialized from. "I-it is not!" he sputtered. A tingling sensation went up to Antonio's spine—oh, he was surely delighting from this.

"Just make your three wishes so I can get the fuck out of here!" Lovino hissed impatiently.

Antonio frowned at his language, but he couldn't really blame him. He'd been holed up in a tomato for months. Then again, a tomato house didn't sound so bad…

With a sharp snap of Italian fingers, Antonio was once again forced to attention. And he found the face of the young genie at a much closer proximity than before. What a fierce glare!

"Hey, idiot! Make your wi—"

"You smell really nice! Like tomatoes!" Antonio observed, leaning into Lovino. Lovino jerked back to his original position, attempting to hide his vibrant pink cheeks.

"W-well no shit! I've been living in one! So make your first wish or—"

"I wish for a big field full of the freshest, sweetest, most glorious tomatoes anyone has ever tasted!"

Surprised by the sudden request, Lovino thought it over momentarily. _Normally I'd find some way to make this wish backfire, but…this guy seems to have good taste. I'll give him what he wants. _

Lovino placed his right elbow in his left palm and snapped his fingers. When nothing happened, Antonio looked at him in an apparent panic. Lovino rolled his eyes once again and jerked his thumb towards the kitchen window, which Antonio ran to like an eager child on Christmas. Outside was a large field dotted with plump, red tomatoes. Green eyes shone like polished gems and a brilliant smile danced upon his face. "Thank you so much, Lovi~! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, whatev—Wait, _Lovi_? Where the hell did that come from?" Lovino faltered.

"I think it's cute! Like you!" By now that adorable blush was reaching Lovino's throat….which, now that he mentioned it, looked ripe enough to take a nice bite from—

"I. AM. NOT. CUTE! Now choose your second wish, dammit!"

His smile dropped in a rare, contemplative frown. "Second wish…? Well, I don't really know right now! Can I get back to you on that? I mean, I'm kind of hungry right now. Do you want anything?"

Lovino groaned. "No, I don't want any of your shitty foo—"

"What about the tomatoes?" Antonio tried. Lovino's mouth clamped shut.

"Whatever," he said. "Go get them for me. I don't feel like getting up."

_You mean getting down? _Antonio thought, staring up at the still-floating Italian. He thought better of it.

After a nice TV dinner (the 22-year-old was no millionaire, after all), Antonio sat himself on the couch and pulled out his laptop. He was scrolling through a job search website when he noticed Lovino floating a foot above the couch on the other end, glaring at him. _Why doesn't he just sit down?_

"I don't get you," Lovino huffed. "You're eating microwaveable dinners and searching for jobs when you could just wish for money like a normal person!"

Antonio shrugged, stretching his legs out on the seats so his feet were right under the perplexed genie. "I want to earn my own money. Besides, wouldn't people get suspicious if I were suddenly loaded?" Lovino raised an eyebrow. So the bastard _could_ think. "I know how these wishes work. Like you said, there's always some way it could backfire. The only possible downside I could see with a tomato garden is attracting cute little tomato-genies, though I don't think that's such a bad thing~" The Spaniard chuckled in amusement as a brilliantly red Lovino's eyes widened.

"Sh-shut up! Fuck, you're such an idiot!" And with that, the Italian stormed away—at least, that's what Antonio imagined he was doing as he quickly floated off and up the short set of stairs. _Maybe I should wish he had a cleaner mouth…_

Antonio watched him as he left, his eyes briefly lingering on curvy hips and a rather shapely—he shook his head, smiling at his own light blush. No, he was _not_ going to spend one of his wishes on asking Lovino to strip. That might scare him off. Since when did he have such a dirty mind?

Oh yeah.

Since a cute Italian wearing a fairly revealing outfit had appeared in his kitchen.

The next morning, Antonio woke to olive eyes staring him down.

"Well? Did you figure out your second wish?" he asked expectantly. Antonio sighed. He hadn't really been thinking about it and his head was foggy with sleep, but Lovino seemed pretty impatient. What if he got too frustrated? He didn't want him to leave!

So Antonio said the first thing that came to mind.

"Go on a date with me."

Lovino didn't react, which made the Spaniard inwardly panic. _What if he refuses? Wait, he can't refuse, can he?_

"You do realize I'm a guy, don't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you fucking insane? You could wish for wealth, power, women, anything! And you're wasting it by asking me on a freaking _date?_" Lovino exclaimed.

"I'm not really interested in any of that. Besides, I don't think it's a waste…"

Lovino paused. "Wait…so…are you…gay?" Antonio seemed to think it over for a moment, then nodded.

"Girls are nice, but I don't think I'd want to kiss one or anything." He'd never wanted to kiss a guy before either, but he suddenly realized he wouldn't mind planting one on Lovino. Or two. Or five.

He noticed Lovino's sudden discomfort and frowned. "_Lo siento_…Does that bother you, Lovi? Don't worry; if you go on this date with me, I won't lay a finger on you!" _Unless you want me to,_ Antonio mentally added with a smirk.

"F-fine. But you have to stay at least one foot away from me at all times!" Lovino said, drawing an imaginary line in front of him with one finger.

"Deal!" Antonio said, reaching out to kiss the extended hand. Lovino screeched and rushed out of his room, leaving the Spaniard to laugh and rub his newly reddened cheek. _He sure is strong for having such a frail-looking body!_ He thought. He bit his lip and tried to shake away all images of what he could do to that frail-looking but strong body. If he was going to hold up his restraint agreement, he was going to have to stop thinking like that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided the fic was too long and split it up into two chapters. The first one is really short, the second one is over three times its length…Oh well. That's just how it turned out, but I'll have the second one up as soon as I finish typing it. This first part is pretty carefree compared to the next...Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Can't Have**

**Warnings: **Profanity, Antonio's a perv, AU, attempted-but-failed-rape-turned-into-implied-consensual-sex  
><strong>Hetalia doesn't belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Planning really wasn't the Spaniard's forte, Lovino soon learned.<p>

The idiot had spontaneously decided a date with a genie was a great thing to spend his wish on, and said genie simply couldn't fathom it. Was it his goal to humiliate him? Because he'd done plenty of that already. Sure, Antonio was attractive and charming and had the most smoldering green eyes and—DAMMIT. _Fucking hormonal human,_ Lovino thought, opening the fridge to find something to snack on. _Making me sit around and think about you. This isn't me! I'm not some gir—GUY— eagerly waiting for their date to come. He's the one who wanted to go; why am I the one standing around down here? _During his internal rant, Lovino had opened the fruit drawer, subconsciously hoping to find some tomatoes. He'd made a blind grab seeing one in his peripheral vision and took a vicious bite, canines digging into strangely thick, coarse skin and tasting—

Sour.

So fucking _sour_.

Lovino yelped and flew up the stairs to Antonio's room, where Antonio had just finished lacing up his sneakers. _Sneakers on a first date? Lame_, Lovino thought before skidding to a halt in front of him. _N-not that there'll be any more!_ He wasn't quite sure why he was trying to convince himself of this.

"You damned bastard! What the hell is wrong with your tomatoes?" Lovino exclaimed.

Antonio looked up at him, obviously confused. He smiled lightly and said, "Lovi, what are you talking about? That's a lemon."

Before launching into a tirade on just how insane he thought the Spaniard was, he decided to take a glance at the offending fruit.

_Um_.

"Aw, Lovi! You look just like a tomato!"

"Shut the fuck up! Haul your ass downstairs; are we leaving or not?" Lovino shrieked. He threw the lemon on the floor furiously and disappeared around the doorway. Antonio chuckles lightly. How in the world had the genie mistaken a lemon for a tomato? Poor thing!

He grabbed the lemon and made his way downstairs, where the formerly dazed Italian was silently fuming a foot above the couch.

"Where are you taking me, anyway? I swear to god, if we're going to Starbuck's…"

Antonio smiled uneasily and mentally crossed _Getting a cup of coffee_ off his list of possible date activities. "Of course not, Lovi! We're going somewhere nice and romantic~!"

Romano puffed out his pink-tinted cheeks in annoyance. "Romantic? I've barely known you for a day! And I'm not into guys, just so you know!" he said defensively. Not quite believing him, Antonio shrugged, then noticed something while looking the genie up and down. "S-stop staring at me, you perv!" Lovino growled, pulling his knees to his chest.

"It's not that, Lovi. I just don't think you can go out in that getup, can you?" This made the Spaniard a bit sad—Lovino's outfit really showed off his body nicely.

Lovino frowned and looked himself over. "I guess you're right. Do you have anything that would fit me?" He suddenly seemed to regret saying this, as he immediately added, "N-not that I want to wear your clothes or anything! It's just, I don't have anything else!"

Antonio furrowed his brows in confusion. "I know that…You don't need to explain yourself. But it _is_ really cute when you get all defensive~!" Lovino opened his mouth to shout at the Spaniard, who'd taken the moment of hesitation to his advantage to run to his bedroom. _It's so much fun having Lovi here! I can't believe I get to go on a date with him, too! I wonder if we'll get married some day~? _Antonio sighed in content, searching the back of his closet for some old clothes from high school. Those could probably fit the smaller man. He held up the shrunken clothes to his body to confirm their size.

_Maybe if this date goes well, I'll be able to get cute little Lovi to fall in love with me~! _He rubbed the cloth against his cheek, fantasizing about how nice it would smell after Lovino wore it (he'd probably never wash it again) when the Italian himself spoke up from behind him. "Oi, bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Fork over the clothes so we can go!"

"Excited, Lovi?" Antonio smirked. Lovino's face turned beet red before grabbing the outfit. He'd started to slip out of his pants when he realized Antonio was watching him with wide eyes.

"Do you mind?" he hissed in contempt.

"Not at all! Please continue…But make sure you go reeeally slooow~!"

Lovino shrieked and threw one of his shoes at the cackling Spaniard, cursing at him to get out. Antonio slammed the door behind him to avoid getting a lamp to the back of his head. He slid to the floor with a sigh and ran a hand through his chocolate-brown curls.

What the hell had Lovino been _thinking_? Starting to change while he was still in there! Sure, he'd teased him about it, but it had taken all of his self-control not to jump the Italian—and he didn't have much in the first place. He willed the warmth pooling in his nether regions away, thinking of dead puppies, rotten tomatoes, Rush Limbaugh in a bikini…

There. Gone.

But he was beginning to feel a sour bile rising in his throat…

The door jerked open and, with his support gone, Antonio fell flat on his back. Lovino looked down at him, expressionless, as Antonio grinned.

"It's a little loose, but it'll do, right?" Antonio stood and took Lovino's hand, pulling him down the stairs. "_Vamos, _Lovi~!" he cooed.

Lovino stared at his hand, enclosed completely by Antonio's warm, tanned one. The touch had sent a jolt up his spine and the blood rushed to his face. Wasn't this what couples did? Hold hands, go on dates, wear each other's clothes? Wait, wasn't it usually the girl that wore the guy's clothes? The Italian groaned._ Shit_, he was such a chick. The fact that he was forced to wear that god-awful genie outfit every time he was released from the tomato really didn't help. Although, he _could _justify his masculinity. Antonio didn't like girls, after all, and he was taking him out.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked over his shoulder. Lovino made a small noise of confusion. "You groaned. Do you…not want to go?" With this, Antonio paused before his front door. "I-if you really don't want to go on a date with me, you don't have to go…" There was a great disappointment in his tone, one that unsettled Lovino. He glared at the taller man and pushed past him to open the door.

"What are you talking about, bastard? You wished for it; I can't say no!" Blushing furiously, he grabbed Antonio's wrist and pulled him out the door. "Now hurry up before I change my mind!"

He was shocked by the contact at first, but the surprise was soon replaced by jubilance. "Aww, Lovi, you're holding my hand~!"

Lovino flinched at his sickly sweet tone and dug his nails into the Spaniard's skin. "Shut up! I'm just…you were…we…Wh-where are we going?" he demanded.

Antonio smiled and stroked small circles into Lovino's palm with his thumb, making the smaller man shiver. _That feels…nice…D-dammit, no!_ Lovino shook his head violently, mentally berating himself.

"Just follow me."

"We're walking?" Lovino whined. Antonio felt his heart twinge. _Muy lindo…Just like a puppy…_

"Sí, but don't worry. It's not far. And if you get tired, I can carry you on my back!" Antonio gave a hopeful glance to the Italian at his side, who shoved him away half-heartedly.

"Damn human…You don't know how long it's been since I've walked!" As if to prove his point, Lovino stumbled over the uneven pavement with a yelp. Antonio's quick reflexes had him grabbing the smaller man's arm and pulling him up, while his slow brain made him wrap his arms around Lovino's waist; consequences be damned.

"I'm sorry, Lovi! I forgot you aren't used to walking! Let me carry you!" Antonio suggested while Lovino struggled and cursed in his arms.

"Let me go, fucker! I'm not being carried like some little kid!"

"Why not~? Kids are cute!"

"I-it's embarrassing, obviously!"

"More embarrassing than stumbling around like a drunkard and falling flat on your face?"

"…Go fuck yourself."

"But I'd rather fu—"

Lovino slapped both hands over Antonio's mouth and hissed, "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence. I'll let you carry me, but it's only so you stop bitching about it!"

Antonio smirked underneath the hands. His eyelids fluttered closed as he gave them a full-tongued lick. Lovino froze in horror and blushed. He wrenched his hands back, making a big show of wiping them off in disgust. The Spaniard laughed and, with his back turned to Lovino, knelt on the ground. The smaller man grumbled incoherently as he crouched with a leg on either side of the Spaniard, resting a hand on each shoulder.

"Ready, _querido_?" Antonio chirped. Lovino flicked his neck, which he took as his signal to stand. They began walking again, Lovino's presumably red face buried in Antonio's shoulder. Antonio hummed happily and pretended Lovino was simply snuggling him instead of hiding from onlookers.

"We're here~!" Antonio said minutes later, and _no_, Lovino had _not_ been falling asleep on his back. That would imply that he was comfortable, and he most certainly was _not_. The idiot had actually shut up for once, so he was just reveling in the silence. _God._

The Idiot, who Lovino promptly decided should be properly dubbed the Tomato Bastard, let him down. He smiled expectantly as Lovino surveyed their surroundings—a park.

A fucking _park_.

"We walked all the way over here for _this?_" Lovino cried in disbelief. It wasn't even that great a park. A pond over here, an abandoned playground over there, a stand selling some sort of treat that way…Lovino scoffed. Cheapo.

"_I_ walked," Antonio corrected. Lovino glared and looked away, becoming curious as to what the food stand had to offer. He started off with an awkward, nervous hobble towards it. It looked something short of a drunken hobo and took on more of a curious toddler in Antonio's eyes. He, of course, found it to be absolutely adorable. "Loviii, wait up! Don't hurt yourself!"

Antonio caught up to the stumbling Italian and wound an arm through one of his. Lovino shot him a glare and tightened his grip on the arm, but only because he needed the balance. Yeah. Balance.

…

Shut up.

As soon as Lovino registered the curly letters _Gelato_ on the stand's sign, his eyes lit up like little green Christmas lights. He pulled Antonio forward impatiently and pinched the Spaniard's arm when he was laughed at for his excitement.

"Lovi likes gelato? Well, that is Italian, right?" Antonio said. His smile dropped when he saw the horrified look on Lovino's face as they reached the stand. Lovino was blushing heavily by the time Antonio realized he was staring at the vendor.

"Can I help y—Lovino?" the man asked, a lewd grin slowly forming. "Is that you?"

Lovino looked down and nodded. Was he…embarrassed? How did he know this guy?

The man turned to glance at Antonio. "Ah, so you're the next lucky guy to bring him outta that fruit, huh? Have fun with him, he's a cutie. Always got a real nice blush going on," he said, raking his eyes up and down Lovino's frame. He laughed and winked at Antonio, as if sharing a private joke between old friends. Antonio flared—What the _hell_ was this guy talking about? What right did he have to talk about _his _Lovi like that?

Then again…

When had he started thinking of Lovino as his?

He tried to ignore the flirtatious comments the vendor threw at the Italian. He looked away when the man gave him a cone of gelato, "on the house." But when he tried to pull Lovino closer and stroked his lower lip with his thumb, Antonio couldn't let it pass.

It all happened so quickly that Lovino wasn't sure whether he should be more relieved or surprised. Antonio had grabbed his shoulder, shoved him back roughly (Lovino would have to yell at him for that later), and slugged the gelato vendor in the mouth. He may have kept at him had Lovino not grabbed his arm to hold him back. Antonio jerked his head around and shot Lovino the most terrifyingly angry glare the Italian had ever seen, making him whimper and stare at the ground again.

The vendor, having gotten over the initial shock, wiped the blood off of his lip and smiled. "What's wrong? You jealous? Don't be thinking little Lovino here is pure, 'cause he ain't. You're not the first guy to go soft for him, you know."

Lovino's eyes widened. Antonio looked at him incredulously. "N-no! He's lying, that's not—!"

The Spaniard grabbed his arm none too gently, causing Lovino to cry out in pain. He dragged Lovino away, ignoring the vendor's shouted vulgarities and insults.

_Don't be thinking little Lovino here is pure…he ain't…not the first guy…next lucky guy…_

What had he done with those other people? How many people had made Lovino blush and scowl and curse? Did Lovino even care?

All of those thoughts spelled out one thing for Antonio—he had to make sure everyone knew from now on that Lovino was _his_.

"A-Antonio, don't be angry—"

"Shut up," Antonio cut him off sharply. Lovino swallowed hard. What was he going to do? Lock him in an attic? Why the hell was this bothering him so much anyway? It wasn't his business who Lovino had granted wishes to! Lovino bristled.

"Look, you! Don't interrupt me! I don't know what your problem is, but my life before you summoned me shouldn't matter to you! You're not—where the hell are you taking me?"

Antonio stopped. They'd been walking through some woods near the park and Antonio had brought them off-trail. Lovino couldn't see an opening in sight. Antonio looked back at him, expressionless. Lovino nearly dropped his cone. He wasn't scared, no. He was fucking _terrified._

He was ready to beg for mercy when Antonio grabbed the back of his head without warning, tugged him forward, and crushed their lips together. Lovino gasped—then instantly regretted it as the Spaniard took this opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips. It slid over his teeth and the roof of his mouth before tangling with his own. Lovino's thought process immediately shut down as he sighed and tilted his head back, allowing Antonio to take control. Antonio happily obliged, backing Lovino against a tree and shoving his knee between the smaller man's upper thighs. He shifted his leg back and forth, drawing out sweet moans and gasps. Without a properly functioning head, Lovino rutted against the Spaniard shamelessly. Antonio's breath quickened and his face flushed in excitement as he moved faster, leaning forward to nip at the Italian's throat.

"Nn…T-To…nio…" Lovino groaned. Antonio paused to look up at him. His eyes were half-lidded with lust, he carried a heavy blush, and he couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular. _Beautiful_, Antonio thought.

With Antonio's hesitance, Lovino's wits slowly began to return. He halted his actions and his eyes widened.

"Wh—You—I didn't…What the fuck?" Lovino shrieked, pushing against Antonio's chest. "What are you doing? Get away from me!"

Lovino expected the Spaniard to pout or whine and retreat, but he did no such thing. "I don't think so, _mi querido_," he whispered into Lovino's neck. Was it just his imagination, or had Antonio's voice gotten a few octaves lower? "I've seen and heard what _mi Lovinito_ sounds like when he's needy, and I quite like it. The only problem is, how many other people have you shown it to?" He flashed Lovino a cold smile. Lovino realized he'd rather see him frown. Although strange, it would be much less intimidating than this.

But _other people_?

_What the hell is this horny bastard talking about? Does he really believe that asshole at the gelato stand?_ Lovino voiced this with a scowl, making Antonio chuckle darkly. He slipped a hand under Lovino's shirt, fingers ghosting over his nipples and tracing his ribcage. Lovino let out short gasps—he was sensitive there, dammit!—egging on the Spaniard. Slender fingers traced his hipbone, barely dipping under the elastic of his boxers.

Although he was definitely NOT enjoying this, Lovino was sick of Antonio's brief touches. "Quit teasing me, you fucking du—ahn…!" He cried out as Antonio grabbed his manhood through the cloth of his pants.

Antonio frowned. The pants were much too large and baggy. Now that just wouldn't do. He tugged them loose and let them drop to Lovino's ankles, smiling at the apparent bulge in his boxer shorts.

"Hmm…You _are_ excited…" Antonio growled lowly. He knelt before the trembling genie and licked the fabric over Lovino's hardening member. Lovino squeaked in surprise and gripped Antonio's hair for leverage as the Spaniard pulled the elastic down, just enough for the tip to peek out. He flicked his tongue upon it teasingly, then shoved the shorts all the way down. "It'd be even cuter if you wore panties," he murmured, trailing kisses along the inside of Lovino's thigh. "Red, frilly ones~"

"Y-you're…too obsessed…with t-tomatoes! And…who says I give a damn about…what y-you think is cuter?" Lovino managed to stumble out. He jerked his hips forward involuntarily when Antonio wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked. Antonio grabbed Lovino's waist and forced it back, keeping him from making any sudden movements.

Lovino writhed and whimpered under Antonio's grip as the taller man bobbed his head over his cock, and Antonio couldn't help but watch. He had some strange, perverse pleasure in watching Lovino struggle, but he wanted more; he needed to be struggling and blushing and moaning as Antonio took him as his own, right then and there in the middle of the woods…

Fuck it all. He couldn't wait anymore.

Lovino whined in disappointment at the loss of wet heat surrounding him.

"Lovinito tastes so sweet," Antonio hummed as he pulled Lovino down to lie on the ground. "Like a tomato…" He leaned over Lovino to kiss him, but the Italian had other plans. He slammed his forehead into the Spaniard's mouth and glared.

"First of all, quick comparing me to a fucking tomato! Especially when you like eating them so much!"

"But I _did_ just eat you! Sweet like a tomato, but sour like a lemon~"

Lovino blushed yet again. "Wh-whatever! I never gave you permission to! What is _wrong_ with you? So I've had other fags hit on me before; that doesn't give you the right to rape me in a forest! It makes you no better than him, in fact!"

Antonio's eyes darkened. _So it was true. He's done these things with other people._

"Then since you're so experienced…that means I can go rough, _sí?_" Antonio hissed.

"What? N-no, you bastard!" He tried to headbutt Antonio again, but the Spaniard caught his head and shoved it back.

"You are _mine_, Lovino. Remember that."

He ravished Lovino's neck and grabbed for the ice cream cone that the Italian had somehow held on to. "How kind of him to provide us with lubricant…" Antonio smirked. Lovino's eyes widened as he dipped two fingers into the gelato, gave them a small lick, and lowered them between Lovino's legs. He rubbed at Lovino's puckered hole and, with some difficulty, pushed one inside. _For someone who's done it so much, he sure is tight…_ Antonio mused vaguely.

The gelato had melted for the most part, but the cold sensation mixed with Antonio's burning finger was indescribable. It wasn't quite painful, just a heavy, foreign pressure that he didn't particularly like. Then in went a second equally coated finger, and that was when the pain set in. He hissed madly as Antonio scissored him and added a third finger, ramming them in to his knuckles. Lovino shrieked in agony and an odd sense of pleasure, digging his nails into the Spaniard's back.

Antonio groaned at the sound, pressing his still-clothed member against Lovino's.

"_Scream for me, Lovi,"_ he growled.

Whether it was intentional or not, Lovino did exactly that as he pressed up against Antonio. The fingers were painful, but _fuck_ that friction with hard denim was good…

Wait.

Lovino's mind, which had been clouded for quite some time now, rewound. He put all of what Antonio had said after he'd snapped together and realized something rather horrifying.

Antonio thought he'd had _sex_ with all those other people.

_Good god._ What kind of manwhore did he think he was? No wonder he'd flipped out.

"A-Antonio, wait!" he called out desperately. The other man didn't seem to notice and was preoccupied with undoing his own pants. While _still_ fingering Lovino. With fucking gelato. What the _fuck._ Lovino's short patience finally wore thin and he brought his leg up to knee Antonio in the groin. "Oi, _bastardo_, listen when I'm talking to you!"

Antonio looked up in surprise (and, you can be assured, a great deal of pain). "Yeah, that's right; my face is up here in case you forgot! Look, asshole, somehow you got it in your head that I'm some sort of prostitute. I'd rather not say this but it'll probably make you feel like the shitface you are, but I. Am. A. _Virgin_." He drew this out slowly and waited for Antonio to react, but the Spaniard remained silent.

Minutes seemed to go by, and by the time Lovino had almost completely pieced together his plan for an escape, Antonio had collapsed on top of him. It took Lovino a few panicked second to realize he was being hugged. Antonio squeezed Lovino's middle tightly and pressed apologetic kisses all over his face, making the Italian sputter and struggle again. "Lo siento…lo siento…" he repeated with each kiss.

Finally he rested their noses together. "I…I'm sorry, Lovinito. I jumped to conclusions, and I let what that gelato guy said get to my head. I didn't know…" He looked so sad, Lovino almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"What I want to know is, what the hell do you think gave you the right to force me into the woods and ra—"

"Don't say it, Lovi, please…I-I don't know what came over me. I just didn't like the thought of anyone else touching you, so…" Lovino raised an eyebrow. "I-I thought I could cover up what all those other people did!" Antonio said, looking down in shame. He sat up and kneeled next to Lovino, fidgeting nervously.

"Your logic is fucked up…" Lovino muttered, sitting up as well.

"So if you didn't…make love to them…then what was that man talking about?" Antonio inquired.

Lovino sighed and pressed his legs together, then made a face. He was still wet. Gross. "Usually people only spend their last wishes on doing something with me. They're shy about it and think I'll make fun of them, so they all asked for something small—like a kiss or a date. You, on the other hand, are obviously _not_ shy and wished for a date second. Kissing is the farthest I've gotten. Well. Was." Lovino looked away to hide his embarrassment in admitting this—he _hated_ having so many perverts. Not to mention most of them were ugly. At least Antonio was good-looking.

N-no! That wasn't the point!

He turned to start yelling at Antonio, but stopped short when he noticed the Spaniard tearing up. "Oh, _dios_…_Lo siento!_ I'm so sorry! I almost took your first time and you don't even like me and I was even going to go rough on you and—"

"Wh-who said I didn't like you, Tomato Bastard?"

"You…you do?" Antonio tilted his head in such an obnoxiously innocent manner that Lovino wondered how he could possibly pull it off after what he'd just tried to do. _Bipolar jerk…_

He tugged at the hem of his (well, Antonio's) oversized shirt in an attempt to cover himself. "I don't…_hate_ you…" Lovino muttered, looking away.

Antonio squealed ("Ugh, you fucking fairy!") before leaping at Lovino again, making him increasingly less comfortable. He was _still fucking hard_, dammit! The Spaniard leaned in to kiss him but hesitated when he saw Lovino flinch. Their breaths lingered before Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and gently pressed his lips to Antonio's. Taken by surprise, it took Antonio a moment to react.

"Lo siento…" Antonio murmured against Lovino's lips as they pulled away to breathe. He frowned when the Italian didn't respond and watched curiously as Lovino's face contorted and his breathing became labored.

"Mm…m…An…tonio…"

_Oh._

Antonio's eyes slowly trailed down to meet the sight of Lovino's hand tugging desperately at his cock. Interestingly enough, he found that he could not move his eyes away. Though that could be attributed to the fact that he really _really_ liked watching Lovino touch himself. He could not even bring himself to question _why _the boy was doing it, because that could embarrass him into stopping, and he most certainly did _not_ want that.

Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap and wrapped his hands around Lovino's, quickening his motions. "Lovinito…you're so sexy…" He smirked as Lovino gasped out his name along with other colorful words. The genie was still adorable, of course, but this…this was something else.

Lovino had not expected to be called sexy. The fucktard had been calling him cute since the minute he'd appeared in his kitchen, and dammit if this didn't make Lovino feel hot and bothered. Not that he wasn't already.

_I think he liked that...Maybe I should call him sexy more often!_ Antonio noted. He bent forward to take one of Lovino's nipples into his mouth, sucking it firmly until it peaked and made a wet _pop!_ when he released it. Lovino moaned and arched his back forward, inviting Antonio to do the same to the other. Antonio obliged, now using both hands to work the Italian.

Soon lost in the heat, the touches, Antonio's murmured Spanish, Lovino melted in the conflagration of the Spaniard's passion. He came into Antonio's hands, blinded by pleasure, and collapsed against him.

Antonio smiled and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Are you okay?" he whispered, running his fingers through dampened auburn hair. The Italian grunted in response. Antonio laughed. "Now let's go home and get you cleaned up."

Lovino would rather die than admit to Antonio how happy it made him to hear the word "home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oi, Tomato Bastard! You're next."

Antonio glanced up from his laptop to see Lovino stagger into the doorway with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. If he'd had trouble walking before, now he could barely hold his footing.

"Are you alright, Lovi? You're limping!" Antonio put on a concerned smile, ignoring the glares sent his way.

"Whose fault is that, asshat? I didn't expect you to keep going after we got home!" the Italian whined.

_Home…home…_Antonio tapped his fingers lightly on the keyboard in concentration, not quite having heard all of what Lovino had said. He had an idea.

" 'Won't lay a finger on you,' my ass," Lovino muttered. He made his way to Antonio's bed, wincing with each step. Antonio stood quickly to help him lie down.

"Hmm, _sí…Lo siento…"_ The Spaniard leaned over him, pressing a light kiss to his slightly parted lips. Lovino frowned, seemingly occupied by something…lower. _"¿Qué? _What's wrong, _querido_?"

"I can't believe you never took your damn pants off, either!"

"_Lo siento_, I was too eager," he giggled, smoothing down Lovino's wet hair.

"I could tell…" Lovino grumbled, his cheeks reddening at the memory. Apparently fueled by the jealousy of not having to opportunity to take Lovino's first kiss, he instead took an alternative first. And. Well. Second.

"Go take your shower, idiot," Lovino said, shoving the Spaniard away.

Antonio pouted. "Don't wanna." He resisted Lovino's weak pushes and sat by the side of the bed, peeking over the sheets as Lovino pulled on a pair of boxers.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a kid."

"But Lovi, that would make you a pedophile!" Antonio laughed. The genie blushed and sputtered out denials, throwing the towel at the Spanish man as he did so. Much to Lovino's surprise, Antonio grabbed it out of the air before it smacked into his face. He bunched it into a ball and tossed it into the open bathroom door on the other side of his bedroom.

Lovino paused in pulling on a shirt when he saw Antonio doing the same. "Hey, I thought you were going to sho—"

"I'll do it later," Antonio cut him off, and Lovino would have slapped him for doing so had that smile not been so damn gorgeous. The Italian blushed. He couldn't exactly deny his attraction to Antonio now. "I'm going to go make dinner; I haven't eaten since this morning! Come downstairs when you're ready," Antonio said before disappearing through the doorway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time Lovino had straightened up and decided to grace Antonio with his once-again floating presence, the Spaniard was setting engorged plates on the kitchen table.

"You like pasta, right? I put lots of tomato in it!" Antonio chirped. Lovino did not like his assumption that all Italians loved pasta, but he wasn't about to object. And not that he was going to tell him anytime soon, but the genie loved it chock-full of fresh, diced tomatoes.

Trying not to look too eager, Lovino took a seat and twirled the pasta around his fork. He frowned at the chilled feeling he received having a pair of eyes trained on him.

"What do you want, _bastardo?"_ Lovino demanded before shoveling a forkful into his mouth.

Antonio smiled nervously, his hands fidgeting under the table. _More and more suspicious by the second,_ Lovino thought dryly. The Spaniard cleared his throat. "Um…so…Lovi…"

"What?"

"I…well, I figured out my last wish."

His fork clattered on the plate of now-forgotten pasta. His…last wish? Already? But…if he made his last wish, Lovino would have to leave—start over with some other shit-for-brains pervert who wanted nothing more than a meaningless kiss…

"I…I don't know if you'll agree to this, but—"

"Just spit it out already," Lovino said in an attempt to sound indifferent. He needed to start preparing himself to forget the past two days. How the hell did he already feel so emotionally attached to the bastard?

Antonio reached across the table and timidly took hold of Lovino's hands. _Here it comes. What could he possibly want so much that he'd send me away after all this—_

"_Por favor, Lovinito…_stay here with me for as long as I live."

Lovino's mouth hung agape for what seemed like hours before he essentially shouted, "YES!" He swallowed at his sudden outburst and was about to make an excuse when Antonio suddenly stood. He cupped Lovino's face from across the table and kissed his forehead, his nose, each cheek, each eyelid.

"You didn't…have to wish for that…for it to come true..." a tomato-red Lovino whispered before Spanish lips captured his for a few brief but beautiful seconds. Antonio could do nothing else but hug the adorable Italian.

"_Muchas gracias, Lovinito!_"

As far as he was concerned, he was the richest man alive.

_Lunatic of a god or a god of a lunatic?__  
><em>_Oh, their faces are dancing__  
><em>_They're dancing til__  
><em>_Til they can't stand it__  
><em>_A composer but never composed__  
><em>_Singing the symphonies of the overdosed__  
><em>_A composer but never composed__  
><em>_Singing__  
><em>_"I only want what I can't have"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaannnd that's it. Hope you enjoyed. The song I used the lyrics from has absolutely no relevance to the fic itself, but these lines I used could be interpreted to go with the story and characters. So…thanks for reading, and please review when you get the chance!**


End file.
